1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure cast alumina tile reinforced aluminum based armor, and more particularly to a process for producing such armor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, alumina tile reinforced aluminum armor is prepared by a very slow and expensive method. First, the alumina tiles are precisely cut to size. Next, a numerically controlled machine is used to machine an aluminum block to the tile configuration, using the cut tiles as templates. Next, the tiles are placed accurately at their respective positions within the aluminum block. The aluminum block is then closed, welded shut and machined to the final armor size. This procedure is labor intensive, time consuming, and therefore expensive.